What Shall We Play?
by Blue Toad
Summary: Five SEGA characters argue over what game they should play, how awesome their games are, and why their series should make a long-overdue comeback. Rated T for safety, because I'm paranoid. :P One-shot.


**I'm sick of seeing Sonic fics in this section. It's a SEGA section folks, where we submit fics on SEGA series, not Sonic. Think Smash Bros, but with Jet Set Radio, Alex Kidd, Virtua Cop and many more!**

**ANYWAY. I've always entertained the idea of doing a Sega Superstars fic~ I picture them in a villa retreat, kinda like how Smash Bros has the mansion. I think it's more SEGA for them to be by the beach in a villa. XD**

**So, five SEGA characters, or rather, series are playing games. They debate on their games, why they're awesome and which games should get revived on today's generations of consoles. The five series ARE;**

**Space Channel 5**

**Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg**

**Shenmue**

**Jet Set Radio**

**Skies of Arcadia**

**I tried to go for a blend, although four of them are Dreamcast games. XD And I've never played Jet Set Radio or Shenmue (ducks to avoid tomatos being thrown), so I struggled with Beat and Ryo's characters. In the end, I went slightly comical with Ryo's, and Beat is a bit of a hot-head.**

**Ulala's her peppy self from Space Channel 5 Part 2, though I prefer her Part 1 ego. Billy is a bit cheeky, but I also see him as very innocent. Vyse is normally calm and level-headed, like in Skies.**

**This fic's just meant to be a little nostalgic and a little funny. I didn't go for a major goal or point here.**

**Anyway, won't bore ya anymore. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

_-What Shall We Play?-_

"Alright, so! What do we play today?" Ulala asked happily to the four other Sega characters in the room with her.

Every day, the Sega characters would go into the game room of their villa overlooking the resort. The walls were decked with posters of Sega games, from Sonic CD to Shinobi. The room also had several bean bags and chairs, all different colours, and one couch, which was purple. There was one cabinet where they kept all their video game systems. (Even the likes of PS2s and Wiis.) Below the cabinet was a series of shelves where they stored their games. They even had a large monitor tv to play the games. Right now, the Dreamcast was plugged in. Before anyone answered Ulala however, Vyse cut in with a question.

"Hey, where are Sonic, NiGHTs, Amigo, Amitie and AiAi?

"They all wanted to go to the Chao Garden outback and see how their individual chaos are doing." Ulala answered him. Beat meanwhile was going along the shelf, checking for a game.

"How about Jet Set Radio?" He smirked.

"We played that last time! And I can't do Final Groove...!" Billy Hatcher whined from the floor, where he sat cross-legged.

"Billy, you're meant to spray paint the rhinos, not hit them with eggs." Vyse pointed out. "How about we play my game? Skies of Arcadia?"

"No." Ryo answered. "Shenmue is the only way forward."

"Shenmue takes forever to get into." Beat spoke back.

"It doesn't matter." Ryo looked up from his chair, which was odd, because he usually averted his eyes away from everyone else. His look was one of determination. "I must avenge my father..."

Vyse and Beat facepalmed as Ulala searched for a possible game they could play.

"Ooh, how about Space Channel 5-"

"NO!" Beat yelled, pointing his index finger at the space reporter. "I _hate_ your game, Ulala! There's nothing to it!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Beat?" Ulala stood up, glaring at the boy.

"You just walk around going _Up Chu Chu Right Chu Left Chu! _It's so simple!"

"Alright then Beat."

Ulala suddenly grabbed Space Channel 5 off the shelf and placed the disc in the Dreamcast. Taking the controller in hand, she got to the file load screen.

"Let's check your save, shall we?"

Vyse and Billy looked at Beat with different expressions. Vyse was now smirking. Billy seemed confused. Even Ryo looked up, intrigued. Beat's face had turned stony and was becoming more so by the minute.

"Hm, what's this? Six percent on Spaceport 9, the first level...and that was your _overall _rating! Your minimum was..." Ulala smiled triumphantly as she pointed at the number on the screen.

"One. And you didn't save a single person!"

The four characters looked at Beat, who looked highly embarrassed. Suddenly, he exploded.

"I CAN'T EVEN BEAT PUDDING!!!" And he collapsed, sobbing onto the cushions. Ulala bent down next to him and patted his head.

"There there, it's alright...the guy writing this fic got seven percent on his first try."

"What guy?" Vyse asked.

"What's a...fic?" Billy asked, his expression innocent.

Ulala shrugged. "Never mind. We still need to decide on what to play."

"How about Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg?" Billy smiled his cheeky grin.

"Nah, we played that last time."

The smallest trace of tears could be seen in Billy's face, as he gave a sniff. Beat suddenly groaned.

"This is how he got us to play it last time..."

Ulala turned her back on Beat, got up, and hugged Billy. "Hey, c'mon Billy. We'll play it some other time, okay?" She smiled at the boy, who nodded.

"And it's probably what we'll keep on having to play, since SEGA doesn't wanna make a sequel to that...or heck, ANY of our games." Beat muttered.

"I know." Vyse sighed. "I'd like for a new Skies of Arcadia to come out."

"Another Skies won't be happening, Vyse. Your game never gets any love anyway. You've only appeared as a soldier in Valkyrie Chronicles!"

"Well, I don't see a new Jet Set Radio happening anytime soon!" Vyse yelled at Beat, who was now standing up, the two of them glaring at each other, inches away from each other's faces.

"I had concept art for a third!"

"Which SEGA denied."

"Guys, cool it!" Ulala stood up and pushed the two of them apart. They couldn't help but admire Ulala. She was always the one sorting out problems and helping others at the Sega Villa.

"But...it's be awesome to skate around spray painting Tokyo while avoiding riot cops again..." Beat smiled dreamingly.

"I know, Beat. I'd love to strut and dance to awesome music again." Ulala sighed and allowed herself to fall onto the sofa. "I _know _Space Channel 5 will return on Wii!" Ulala spoke cheerfully.

"Ulala, the Wii's been out for nearly three years now. Doesn't that tell you something about your series?" Vyse asked the reporter, who was curled up on the couch.

"It could still happen." She replied confidently. "They keep giving me cameos in games, like Samba De Amigo! And hey, even a re-make of the first Space Channel 5 would make me happy!"

"Um...doesn't Tetsuya think there's no special reason for a Space Channel 5 remake?" Beat said, scratching his head nervously.

The faintest vein could be seen popping in Ulala's temple, before she turned to face the couch and not the four other characters.

"Yeah, but that was for Xbox Live Arcad-"

"He re-made Rez though for Xbox Live Arcade." Vyse replied to the lilac-haired girl.

"Perhaps Mr Mizuguchi...likes Rez more then Space Channel 5?" Billy said innocently.

Vyse and Beat looked at Billy in a frightened way, as if he had just pulled a lion's tail. Although Ulala did not move, they could practically feel the rage coming from the space reporter. After a few seconds, she sighed, but everyone swore they caught the words _"I hate Rez SO much..."_

"Well, I guess it's more likely then Shenmue III-"

Beat was suddenly kicked around the head by a fierce looking Ryo.

"I know, that someday, Lan Di will pay for everything he has done...I will _avenge _my father." He gripped both his fists tightly, while Vyse and Beat seemed rather fearful of the guy, and wished Ulala wasn't angry herself currently so that she could help them out.

"I want another Billy Hatcher game!" Billy said cheerfully, rocking himself on the floor.

Beat and Vyse looked at each other, then both shrugged. "More likely then our series getting revived." Both said in unison.

"It's so unfair though. Sonic always get games, and NiGHTs and Amigo have returned...and AiAi and Amitie haven't gone into retirement like the rest of us!" Beat spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Not to mention AiAi and Sonic are getting new games." There was a hint of bitterness in Vyse's voice. Suddenly, Ulala sprang up from the couch.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Beat and Vyse jumped back in alarm, Beat's leg hitting the shelf

"SEGA only focus on the hedgehog. Now, it might just be me, but if the hedgehog _goes..._" And Ulala smirked her, with Vyse and Beat clicking onto her plan.

"Get rid of Sonic?"

"His games haven't been doing SEGA any good lately. We get rid of him, they'll focus on Jet Set Radio, Billy Hatcher and Skies of Arcadia, as well as a new Space Channel 5!" She said with a slight dreamy tone.

"Yay! I'll get a new game!" Billy cheered.

"Sounds good to me." Vyse nodded.

"We shoulda have done this ages ago!" Beat added.

Ulala then turned to Ryo.

"Well, Ryo? Want to come help us?"

He gave a shake of the head.

"Well, guess you'll never avenge your father in a new Shenmue." Ulala spoke, turned to leave the room. "Let's go, gu-"

Ryo stood up. Everyone turned to face him, as he said for the third time that night;

"_I must avenge my father..."_

"Great! Let's go then!"

Ulala suddenly tripped however, and the four characters blinked in surprise.

"Ow..." She mumbled, rubbing her knee. It was then that her eyes spotted a Dreamcast game.

"Beat! I thought I told you to put the games away when you're done playing with them!"

"What game is it? It might not be me that played it!"

Ulala gave a "tsk" as if she doubted it wasn't Beat, but when she checked the cover of the game box, she gasped in shock.

"What game is it?" Everyone asked in unison.

Ulala turned the game around for everyone to say. Billy gave an "Ooooooh!", Ryo's eyebrows raised slightly, Vyse stepped back in surprise and Beat's jaw dropped.

"Screw killing Sonic, let's play Chu Chu Rocket!"

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

**Chu Chu Rocket erases all aggressiveness. (nods) Until you discover how hard the game actually gets...**

**I honestly believe Tetsuya Mizuguchi hates Space Channel 5, and loves Rez. I also watched a clip of Shenmue and didn't get a lot more from Ryo then "I WILL AVENGE MY FAAAAARTHAAAAAAAAR!". So it stuck.  
**

**This probably isn't my best piece of work, I felt some bits didn't fit with others, but I'm drawing a blank here on improvement here and I gotta admit, I coulda done this better if I wanted to. What you give is what you get, right?**

**Hope you enjoyed it, anyway. What SEGA franchise do you want to return? Well...for me, definitely Space Channel 5. :) It's awesome beyond words and I really want SEGA to revive it.**

**Thanks for readng! Please leave a review!**

**~Blue Toad~**


End file.
